


brain ghost

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Tension, lovers to friends to enemies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джейк верит в то, что Дирк должен быть с ним, даже если сам Дирк этого не хочет.
Relationships: Jake English & Dirk Strider, Jake English/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	brain ghost

— Всё в порядке, Джейк, я не испытываю к тебе ничего романтического, — Дирк сдержанно приподнимает кончики губ и, кажется, считает, что сообщает хорошую новость.  
Внутри Джейка всё разбивается и крошится, царапается и колется. Дыхание перехватывает, и сил хватает лишь на глуповатую улыбку и преувеличенно весёлое:  
— Да, конечно, дружище, я так и думал, просто хотел проверить, ты же знаешь, после всех любовных перипетий, средоточием коих мне случилось стать, я зело беспокоюсь о...  
— Я понял, — прерывает его Дирк и успокаивающе улыбается в ответ — мягко, заботливо, по-дружески.  
Джейк тонет в собственных чувствах, захлёбывается и задаётся только одним вопросом: почему сейчас? Почему тогда, когда холодный Дирк Страйдер флиртовал с ним, признался ему, и, чайником твою черепушку, встречался с ним, Джейк чувствовал в лучшем случае смутную симпатию, помноженную на беспокойство, и просто плыл по течению, отбрыкиваясь и проверяя границы чужих и своих чувств.  
Ясен пень, ничем это хорошим не кончилось. Но Дирк был настолько любезен, что попытался обсудить это и остаться с Джейком друзьями. Очень хорошими друзьями, «да, благодарствую, ты чудесный и восхитительный друг, Дирк», но почему, теперь, когда влюблённость закончилась, Джейку надобно вернуть её обратно?  
Потому что он хочет видеть кипящее золото глаз Дирка, когда их взгляды пересекаются.  
Потому что он хочет чувствовать себя любимым и нужным, а Дирк давал этого сполна, не жалея времени и сил, как умел — но кто из них вообще умел тогда общаться с людьми? Мальчик, выросший в джунглях тихоокеанского острова, или мальчик, запертый на маленькой вышке над безбрежным океаном?  
Потому что Дирк рискнул собственной жизнью, поставив на то, что Джейк преодолеет себя и сумеет поцеловать отрубленную голову парня, с которым дружил лишь по интернету.  
Джейк смог.  
Сейчас Джейк не может ничего, кроме как жалеть о том, что Дирк больше не влюблён, и хрипло шептать его имя по ночам.

В один из вечеров Дирк и вправду приходит: садится рядом, гладит по спине. Джейку до одури хочется, чтобы это продолжалось, чтобы Дирк зашёл дальше простых касаний — и тот наклоняется и целует плечи Джейка, ловит его губы своими так же нежно, как на первом свидании — нормальном, уже после входа в Медиум. Его поцелуй тёплый, Дирк весь — живой и тёплый; Джейк целует его жадно и торопливо, почти не целясь — как стрельба с двух рук.  
Дирк — первый человек, которого Джейк коснулся за долгие годы одиночества; это пугающе и сладко. С ним будут сравниваться все остальные, за ним теперь что-то вроде права первого на воспоминания, на впечатления: первый поцелуй, первые объятия, первый неловкий секс, потому что ни у кого из них не было другого опыта, кроме как наедине с самим собой.  
Сейчас Джейк просто изнывает от одиночества, ему снова нужен Дирк — и Дирк здесь, и это самое главное, потому что это то, чего ему хочется. Джейк не задаётся вопросами, потому что не до этого, и вообще, к дьяволу всё: мешающую одежду, неловкие мысли, границы — _всё_.

Джейку нравится смотреть на лицо Дирка в такие моменты: холодное безразличие тает, обнажая подлинные эмоции. Дирк кусает губы, прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, его бледные скулы краснеют, а от звуков его голоса можно сойти с ума. Джейк любит доводить его до оргазма медленно, меняя ритм, заставляя просить, ждать — потому что только для него существует такой Страйдер, только перед ним Дирк забывает обо всём, даже о своих внутренних тормозах. У Дирка красивые тонкие губы, и Джейк даже не дожидается, пока тот опомнится, — сразу притягивает к себе, подталкивая лицом к своему паху, и Дирк послушно приоткрывает рот и ведёт кончиком языка по всей длине члена, а затем смотрит в глаза — расплавленное солнечное золото — и Джейк теряет над собой контроль окончательно.

Когда Дирк лежит рядом с ним, обнимает и шепчет бессвязные признания, Джейк вдруг думает — «не может этого быть». В такое счастье просто не верится.  
И Дирк возле него исчезает, словно призрак.  
Потому что это и был, дьявол его подери, призрак — тот, которого Джейк придумал и в которого очень сильно поверил, спасибо силам Пажа Надежды. И Дирку, чтоб его, Принцу Сердца — разрушителю душ, способному расколоть на кусочки даже свою собственную. Их мифологические роли продолжают сплетаться в симбиозе, хотя Паж и Принц давно уже не вместе.  
Джейк плачет полночи, потому что это слишком больно и обидно, но больше всего он жалеет себя.

— У тебя всё в порядке?  
Дирк сидит за рабочим столом и смотрит обеспокоенно. Руки замерли, сжимая отвёртку и часть механизма, над которой он работает; взгляд внимательный, но Джейку не нужно этого внимания, он хочет совсем другого — огня, сжигающей страсти, направленной на него.  
Джейку нравится быть любимым, нравится, когда на него смотрят, хотят — обожают.  
— Да, я лишь... не выспался.  
— Отдыхай, Инглиш, — Дирк неуверенно улыбается, возвращаясь к работе. — Пока у нас есть время — наслаждайся.  
Джейк следит за движениями его пальцев, за изгибом шеи, за веснушками на плечах — и был бы рад наслаждаться, но совсем не так, как подразумевает Дирк.

«Мозгопризрачный» Дирк создан Джейком, значит, обязан любить его. Это аксиома: Джейк верит в это — и оно происходит, продолжает случаться. Призрак, который поначалу приходит лишь по ночам, потому что Джейк верит, что это произойдёт; _его собственный_ Дирк.  
Настоящий Дирк, которого Джейк видит днём, больше не спрашивает про круги под глазами и про самочувствие — он и сам выглядит не очень бодрым, его глаза настороженно мерцают, и Джейк всё больше думает, что _его_ Дирк лучше, чем этот.  
Как минимум потому, что любит Джейка, как и должен.

Однажды Джейк понимает, что теперь не обязательно приходить к Дирку: с ним скучно, и беседы с ним скучные, потому что Дирк избегает всего, связанного с лично Джейком — а Джейку хочется говорить о себе, о своих мыслях, о своих ощущениях. И тогда Джейк сбегает с утра в лес, бредёт по привычным джунглям и слушает крики птиц и гул прибоя неподалёку.  
— Йо, Инглиш.  
Джейк оборачивается — и расплывается в улыбке. В глазах этого Дирка согревающие солнечные блики, он первый приближается, прижимается и обнимает, и с ним Джейк чувствует себя свободным и никому и ничем не обязанным: какая ответственность перед собственной фантазией?  
Джейк верит, что его мысли реальны — и это так. _Его_ Дирк рядом, витальнее некуда, и Джейк тащит своего парня за собой к берегу, валит на влажный песок и жадно целует, пока волны щекочут пальцы ног. Дирк улыбается, его очки выброшены и забыты, и Джейк наслаждается его взглядом, впитывает в себя чужое тепло. Джейку до безумия нужны забота и любовь, и _его правильный Дирк_ заботится о нём и любит, когда требуется.  
Когда не требуется, его просто нет, и Джейк может не беспокоиться ни о чём.  
Очень удобно.

— Ты, кажется, в отличном настроении, — Дирк улыбается чуть дёрганно, и по этому признаку Джейк мигом определяет, что это _не его_ Дирк, а настоящий.  
Хотя Джейку кажется, что тот Дирк Страйдер, которого придумал он, намного лучше.  
— Верно, дружище, — Джейк тянет это почти безразлично, и сам удивляется, как так вышло. А затем понимает: просто этот парень ему не нужен. У него уже есть собственный идеальный Дирк.  
Настоящий Дирк держит руки в карманах и неловко смотрит чуть в сторону.  
— Рад за тебя. — Он на миг запинается, но тут же поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Джейком. — Как насчёт спарринга? Давно не разминался без оружия.  
Тот задумчиво выбирает, сразиться с этим Страйдером или вернуться к своему. Этот Дирк не идеален: у него засохшие царапины на щеке и ожоги на пальцах, под глазами тёмные линии и взгляд не пылает — тлеет растерянно.  
Но Джейку нравится пробовать, и почему бы не разнообразить свой досуг?  
— Изволь, — соглашается он. — Твоё предложение весьма кстати.

Джейк сильный и выносливый: жизнь в джунглях закалила его и опалила кожу загаром. Но Дирк ловкий и гибкий, его трудно поймать в захват, а ещё он двигается с невероятной для человека скоростью, и Джейк едва успевает уворачиваться. Но они борются не в первый раз и знают друг друга, поэтому Джейк резко сокращает дистанцию, подножкой заставляет потерять равновесие и заваливает на траву, уперев локоть в шею. Джейку достаточно нанести один удар, чтобы серьёзно покалечить, а то и убить; Дирк напрягается, но замирает, не делая попыток высвободиться.  
Джейк прижимается к нему, разгорячённый и довольный победой, но с запозданием до него доходит.  
— Ты поддавался, Страйдер!  
Тот не шевелится, лишь смотрит прямо в глаза. Перед боем очки были сняты, и теперь зрительному контакту не мешает ничего.  
— Едва ли. Ты достаточно хорош, чтобы завалить меня, — Дирк слабо усмехается, словно сам понимает, что шутка так себе.  
Джейк злится и радуется одновременно, потому что это так привычно, так в стиле Страйдера — бесить и искушать, раздражать и быть потрясающим. А Дирк осторожно высвобождает руку и тянется ладонью к щеке Джейка, ведёт линию от уха к подбородку, и взгляд у него странно задумчивый, отстранённый. Джейк теряется, когда мозолистые пальцы касаются его губ, подаётся вперёд, чтобы прижать к себе — но Дирк тут же выскальзывает из его хватки, откатывается в сторону и вскакивает, доставая и надевая очки раньше, чем Джейк успевает увидеть его глаза.  
— Спасибо за разминку, — сухо усмехается Дирк и разворачивается. — Увидимся, Инглиш.

Свисающие с веток воздушные корни и лианы мешают смотреть вперёд, но Джейк бежит, убегает прочь от собственных чувств — в конце концов, он всегда так делал. Он запинается, запутавшись в низком кустарнике, и падает прямо в осторожно подставленные руки.  
— Всё в порядке, Джейк, — шепчет _его_ Дирк. — Я с тобой. Не подвергай себя опасности из-за такой ерунды.  
Джейк хочет что-то ответить — но на самом деле нет, ему не нужны слова, ему нужны внимание, любовь и забота, поэтому Дирк обнимает его, целует в щеку, в шею, стаскивает рубашку и начинает целовать плечи, вылизывать ключицы, а руками лезет под футболку, и его кончики пальцев тоже шершавые от мозолей, а губы — обветренные, на щеке те же линии от царапин, но _этот_ Дирк лучше любого другого, потому что Джейк придумал его, создал и вылепил для себя.

Дирк — настоящий, раздражающий — пишет Джейку, что хочет увидеться. Тот гневно хмурится, надувает губы, вспоминая их последнюю встречу, спарринг и непонятные прикосновения. Но всё-таки печатает в ответ, что не против увидеться завтра в мастерской Дирка, как обычно.  
Весь вечер он выговаривается _своему_ Дирку, и тот соглашается с каждым словом, потому что для него Инглиш всегда прав, принимает каждый жест, потому что для него Джейк Инглиш — самое ценное, то, ради чего он существует. Отдаёт всего себя — и Джейк берёт, не боясь и не стесняясь.  
— Ну же, — получается лишь хрипло шептать, едва не срываясь на стон, когда Дирк дрочит ему. Дирк не касается себя, потому что не сейчас, потому что Джейк попросил, а для Джейка Дирк сделает всё. — Ты лишь мой... мой...  
В оранжевом золоте на миг появляется искра сомнения, но тут же тонет в возбуждении. Позже Джейк обнимает _своего_ Дирка, целует в висок и улыбается, глядя в глаза.  
Он счастлив.

Скучный, противный _настоящий_ Дирк встречает своего лучшего друга, скрестив руки на груди и как будто не желая даже подходить ближе, пожать руку, нормально поздороваться. Вместо этого он произносит:  
— Джейк, нам нужно поговорить.  
Тот не ожидает подобного поведения и лишь возмущённо выдавливает из себя:  
— Ч-что?  
— Я всё знаю. И хочу, чёрт возьми, услышать от тебя, зачем ты это делаешь.  
— Я не понимаю, дружище, — Джейк нервно облизывает губы, — о чём ты молвишь?  
Дирк хмурится и снимает очки, его взгляд пылает — но это ярость, нет, Джейк не хочет её видеть!  
— Я Принц Сердца, если помнишь, — цедит Дирк. — И я знаю о той фантомной версии меня, что ты придумал, потому что это тоже я. Это, блядь, осколок моей души.  
От его холодного тона у Джейка горят щёки. Как Дирк смеет быть таким? На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и Джейк смаргивает их, шумно втягивая носом воздух.  
— Моей души, понимаешь? — продолжает Дирк безжалостно. — Я чувствую отголоски того, что происходит, я начинаю видеть то, чего нет, я вспоминаю то, чего не происходило. И сны, Джейк. Я знаю, почему ты не высыпаешься. Прекрати это.  
— Прекратить что? — вскидывается тот, резко сокращая дистанцию до одного шага. Дирк напрягается, но не двигается с места, лишь поджимает губы. — Тебе-то какая разница, и какая разница мне, что тебя что-то не устраивает?!  
— Джейк, мать твою, Инглиш.  
Чем яростнее ведёт себя Джейк, тем безэмоциональнее Дирк, тем холоднее его голос.  
— Джейк, — повторяет он, — прекрати ебать меня по ночам. Даже если это твоя проклятая фантазия, я не желаю быть её частью.  
Джейк чувствует себя оскорблённым: разве не Дирк когда-то сам просил об отношениях, разве не его вина в том, что это происходит?  
— Не нравится — не надо было начинать! — кричит он запальчиво, и Дирк успокаивается окончательно.  
— Хорошо, — произносит он ровно. — Ты — Паж Надежды, с огромным потенциалом и далее по списку. А я, — он поднимает руки, направляя раскрытые ладони в сторону Джейка, — Принц Сердца, и помнишь ли ты, на что я способен?  
Джейк помнит, но понимает не сразу, а когда осознаёт — отшатывается назад.  
— Ты... ты не посмеешь.  
Дирк выглядит удивлённым.  
— Я не буду трогать тебя, Инглиш, — поясняет он, сосредотачиваясь. Вокруг его пальцев появляется сиреневое мерцание. — Единственное, что я умею — это разрушать, и сейчас я разрушу часть собственной души, которую ты забрал и встроил в своего фантома.  
Джейку очень хочется верить в то, что ничего не получится, в то, что его аспект Надежды сильнее, что Дирк не посмеет, не сумеет, не осмелится...  
Но он знает Дирка слишком хорошо. Джейк смотрит в расплавленное золото чужих глаз и не шевелится, чувствуя какой-то первобытный животный ужас, потому что он — сам — довёл Дирка до этого.  
Теперь уже точно ничего не станет прежним, никаких отношений или чего-то ещё.  
Потому что оба они чувствуют: Дирк только что уничтожил ту часть себя, которая любила Джейка по-настоящему.


End file.
